1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straightening device and a fluid nozzle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A jet flow of high-pressure liquid spouted from a jet nozzle is utilized, for example, for deburring of a machine part, or washing, descaling, and exfoliation of concrete, etc. Especially, there is utilized a moving device having a three-dimensional degree of freedom to which a nozzle is arranged and that removes burr around machined surfaces of a machine part such as automobile parts and washes out cut chips (scraps) filled in screw holes of the machine part. The high-pressure liquid is mainly obtained by a plunger pump.
An effect of processing of performing the deburring, the washing, and the descaling by the jet flow of the high-pressure liquid is largely affected by dynamic pressure density that the high-pressure liquid has, convergence of the jet flow, and straightening and a flow rate of the high-pressure jet flow. There is a case where the straightening device is attached to an inlet port of the jet nozzle in order to hold the dynamic pressure density and the convergence of the high-pressure liquid high (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 4321862 and Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. H3-34848).
A straightening device (cavitation stabilizer) described in Japanese Patent No. 4321862 has a tubular straight passage that is arranged on its entrance side and a penetration passage that is arranged on its exist side for sending the jet flow from this tubular straight passage into the jet nozzle after dividing it into multiple parallel splits. A straightening device of Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. H3-34848 includes a support frame part of a cylindrical shape and multiple tabular straightening plates supported by this support frame part.
However, in the case of utilizing the straightening device according to Japanese Patent No. 4321862, since an effective sectional area of the straightening device became small by a penetration passage, there was a problem that it was hard to apply this straightening device to a straightening device for straightening a jet flow of a large flow rate.
Moreover, in the straightening device according to Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. H3-34848, since a support frame part was toric and a connection portion between the support frame part and a straightening plate was small, there was a problem that it was rather difficult to achieve a sufficient straightening effect because of a shortage of support rigidity of the support frame part and the straightening plate when applying it to high-pressure fluid.
An object of the present invention is to provide a straightening device whose effective sectional area is large and that has a high capability of straightness.